


For the life of me

by animewolfie



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Near Death, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slut haru, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, lifeguard Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolfie/pseuds/animewolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is the new Lifeguard at the public pool and Haruka is a High school student who is a frequent visitor of the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the life of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is personally my first fanfic and attempt at smut (//.-) so please bare with it if its to bad I promise this will get better. also this has not bata read but I tried to catch as much as I could running on only an hour of sleep so please excuse any grammar errors and spelling I will fix it ASAP if you tell me.

*Makoto’s POV*

The water slid over his body so easy, like silk over steel. He was steel hard muscle and skin like silk. Makoto couldn’t take his eyes off of the teenage boy. Haruka was 4 years younger than him and he was absolutely in love with him, he shouldn’t be though he was just the life guard at the city pool, but there was something about the blue eyed boy that had him smitten.

 

*Haru’s POV*

He was so big and safe looking. The new life guard practically oozed sex and beauty, He looked to be about 6’4”, broad shoulders, a wash board chest and a back that flowed into a nice slim waist and legs that looked great in his jammers, Legs that probably filled out jeans really nice and looked good with nothing on at all too. This green eyed beauty was the reason he came to the public pool every day, he liked the feel of his eyes on him as he swam lap after lap through the cool waters.

*Mixed POV’s*

“Everyone out of the pool please. The pool will be closing in five minutes.” Makoto was already putting away floats and wave boards from the school group earlier in the afternoon and cleaning the area around his station. Haruka slid gracefully from the water and stood in a place so that he was out of the way but could drip the extra water that clung to him like a lover. Makoto’s eyes slid up his back and back down. He should be cleaning and shooing everyone out, but it was only Haru left in the area and he had his heart stuck in his throat and train of logical thought lost. Haru grabbed his towel and headed for the showers, Makoto followed a few minutes later after locking up the pool.

Makoto slipped into the shower and peeled his jammers from his toned legs. Washing his hair and his head under the spray of the water he doesn't hear the door to the shower open are the soft breathing of the boy who has slipped in behind him. He remains oblivious to the visitor until small hands skim up his side, his so sensitive sides, the touches then lead to soft ghost-like kisses up his spin which soon earn soft moans from the taller boy. “Wha-Nn! ….Oh! that’s the spot….” Makoto’s voice hitches on another moan and his hands become firmly planted on the wall before him to keep him from melting to the ground. Haru’s kisses soon become hotter and more scattered earning more vocal responses from Makoto. “Ah… H-hey what are you doing?? Who is this?” Makoto mentally kicks himself for sounding so breathless and slutty. For a moment there is nothing then Haru sighs and answers, his voice husky with deep untold lust. “Something I've wanted to since I started coming to the pool and seeing you.” 

Makoto sobered and spun pressing his back to the wall putting as much space between him and the dark haired teen. “What are you doing in my stall… and naked?!?” Makoto had to fight to keep his eyes from racing down his body and ogling him. Haru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall and spoke, “You didn't seem to mind who the hell I was a moment ago when my hands and mouth were roaming over your body before I ever spoke.” His eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

*Makoto’s POV*

Makoto’s mind was spinning out of control; this boy was making it harder to think straight. He had to get out of the shower before he did something more he would regret later. Only one problem, his temptation was standing in the way of the only escape. “I...I; you should go I thought you were Alex, my boyfriend.” The words tumble from his slips as he turns and shuts the shower off. Haru’s eyes darken with hidden pain as he turns from the lifeguard and steps out of the stall wrapping his towel around his hips and going to dress leaving Makoto standing alone in the cold empty shower.

**Author's Note:**

> and I will try to post at least once a week but that could change but I am aiming for at least once a week maybe every Sunday night or Saturday night.


End file.
